1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to managing and displaying information on an electronic device.
2. Background
A variety of display devices are currently in use, including televisions, monitors, smart phones, music and video players, computers, PDAs, and many, many more. Many of these devices boot of one or more applications and include an operating system in order to manage the same. Often times, however, this booting process takes a considerable amount of time, which is considered undesirable by users.